The Snow is Red
by KyraEnsui
Summary: It was only a simple undercover mission until Keith encountered someone from the past that he thought he had escaped from. Lotor wants him back with an ultimatum.


**Author's note:** Okay. This idea of Keith in maid outfit will not get out my head until it was written! It's only a one-shot story with little plot. I just want to get this out so I can work on other stories in peace. lol. My mind needs to cool down with ideas with little time I have to write. Plus, I suck at writing sex scenes so forgive me as I tried.

* * *

It was suppose to be a pretty simple undercover mission. Get in, hack and steal their database, and get out. It sounds pretty easy until the details of their roles. That was when things got complicated and oh so very wrong.

Somehow, their roles are chosen by sheer luck and process of eliminations: Pidge was younger than the four members so she got to stay behind to oversee their movement from a distance; Hunk mentioned how he would blow their covers easily because of his nervousness under pressure; Shiro was chosen as Allura's escort. That only left Lance and Keith which requires one of the two to be close to their target.

Lance and Keith looked at each other with their fists ready in the air and-

"HA! I WIN AND I GET TO CHOOSE!" as Lance raised his victory sign.

Keith grumbled with his arms crossed. "I hope you choose the 2nd option."

Lance's smile stretch wide like a Cheshire cat and placed his arm around Keith's shoulder. "Nice try, buddy. You know I'm good at this one more than you. And beside," as he whispered close to his ear, "Shiro will be extra happy to see you in that."

Keith's face felt warm and glared at Lance. "How is that going to make him happy?"

"Oh it will. Trust me."

"Dude, do you know how many people will be there to see my stupid get-up?!"

"Not to worry, buddy. You can wear a mask with your sexy outfit." as he winked at Keith.

Keith facepalm himself with a groan.

* * *

It was too much for Keith as he aimlessly ran out of the main ballroom and then getting lost in the huge place. He had to get away quick. There were too many unwanted stares and some of them were not very pleasant. There were few are quite lecherous which made him shudder at the thought.

He tried to stay close with either Lance or Shiro, but they were chatting with other guests. Well, Lance was doing what he does best which was charming every ladies in the room. Allura went to talk with the host of the party.

He hugged himself when he felt the chill breeze from the opened windows. It did not help when his outfit only kept him warm in certain places, mainly around his chest area only. Why the hell did he get stuck wearing this god awful maid outfit? A freakin', frilly maid outfit!

 _"Apparently, the target likes anything pretty on two legs." as Coran mentioned._

 _For a very brief moment, he thought Coran was talking about Lance until he was corrected by the boy himself. Same difference._

 _"So why a freakin' maid outfit?! Can it be anything else?!" when Keith raised his voice._

 _"Based on what Lance said, it was the best outfit to lure the target to you."_

Keith was going to strangle Lance after this mission is over. Freakin' Lance giving them stupid ideas and he wondered how the hell they were able to find this! He kept pulling the hems of his short skirt to cover his legs, but it was useless.

He stood up and straighten his outfit while adjusting his straps of his one-piece maid outfit. It was simple black with three frilly laces on his chest area with a crisscross ribbons in the middle where his abs are. One inch thick frilly laces hemmed along the skirt edge that barely cover part of his thighs since his long, satin black stockings went slightly above his knee with two black laced garters on each stockings with matching black leather ankle boots.

His ears twitched from a low muffled sound from one of the nearby rooms. He followed the sound with quiet stealth and leaning against the wall as he got closer to the source. It was getting louder and somewhat unusual sounds.

 _Oh please god no. Please don't tell me..._

Once he got near the sound, he saw a slight crack in the door's opening. Quietly and slowly, he glanced over to see what's going on only to have his eyes opened very wide and covering his mouth from making a sound. He took a deep breath and decided he had to look again because he could swore he saw another person in the room beside the target.

He looked to see a naked woman riding on top of the target screaming and moaning while their target was enjoying his pounding at the curvy, naked woman and talking to someone else.

 _That voice sounds familiar._

When he scanned further, the person talking with the target looked up and smiled towards his direction.

 _It's Sendak!_

It almost gave Keith a whiplash when he pulled back quick, but only stopped when he was one second too late to notice another presence behind him with his mouth covered and his arms bound together. He was going to elbow his assailant when he felt a familiar warm breath tickling his ear.

"Make one stupid move and I will turn this place into a proper cemetery."

Keith growled behind his captor's hand and nodded in defeat. He can't jeopardize the safety because of his recklessness.

What made his stomach sick was that he knew who that commanding voice belongs to.

"It seems I have caught a beautiful, sexy maid." as he whispered in Keith's ear and gave a slow lick in his ear. "Have you come back to serve your master?"

His body went into cold shivers and taken by surprise when he was forced to bend forward when an intruding hand went underneath his skirt and with two fingers rubbing along his underline of his silk panties. Keith shook his head and used both of his hands to stop it from going any further, but his mouth was forced open with Lotor's other hand with his two fingers slipping in and out. Lotor smirked when his fingers felt the warm, rumbling moaning purrs coming out from Keith's mouth.

"Let's make a sweet deal between you and me, my beautiful maid. I can let your friends free with no harms of the guests here and you can have your target. Is that not what your team came for?" with his fingers stroking along the curve of Keith's panties. He made a satisfying hum when his fingers felt the cool, damp fabric and took out his fingers out of his mouth.

Keith was panting heavy as his body fell back on his captor with his head on his shoulder.

His words came out broken. "What...do..you want, Lotor?

Lotor grinned and nibbled on Keith's soft flesh part of his ear lobe. "Forgot already? You should already know what I want, my dear beautiful Keith. I just want to hear those words again from your pretty mouth."

He hated it. He hated this. But his options were a no-win situation for his part and if he had to choose, he will pick the one with the least causalities.

Keith pressed his lips thin as he placed one of his hand over Lotor's hand that was underneath his skirt and the other hands crossover and rested on his shoulder blade.

"I yield myself to you...your highness."

Lotor's smile was wide as he nuzzled his nose along Keith's neck. "Beautiful."

His fingers pushed aside the lining of the panties and one finger plunged into his hole with sudden force which caused Keith's body to stiff immediately and then bending forward when relaxed while Lotor's other hand covered his mouth. His finger continued to thrust inside slow while adding his second finger.

Lotor smirked with satisfaction when he felt rumbling purrs from his beautiful maid and the way his firm ass was rubbing against his covered erection. He licked his lips with as he pulled Keith up straight while keeping his hand on his mouth and pulling his head back aside to kiss and suck on his neckline.

With a slow, steady kisses down along his neck to his shoulder, he spoke without looking up. "You know what to do, Sendak."

Sendak bowed with his fist closed and up over his heart.

"Keep them occupied for awhile so I can get reacquainted with my beautiful maid."

"Vrepit Sa." as Sendak left.

The moment Sendak was out of their sight, Lotor placed his hand on Keith's shoulder as he pulled his strap aside while placing more hungry kisses.

"Do you know how much I miss ravishing your beautiful body?" with his other fingers pulling out and now stroking along Keith's cock.

Keith closed his eyes shut tight while shaking his head.

"Do you hear that sound, Keith? The sound of that whore's screeching voice echoing in the room." as his hand moved over his exposed nipple and giving one tight pinch. "I remember how lovely you made that sound. The melodies of your screams and moans were beautiful and much more pleasant to my ears."

"I-" as Keith bit his lower lip. "I-I don't belong to you."

Lotor pulled the other shoulder strap down to his stomach with force, lunged his hand back into his panties all the way close to the base, and used the tip of his fingernail to flick against a carved metal. Keith's whole body jolted as if struck by lightning and breathing heavily while using the nearby wall to steady his balance.

"As long you have this," with another flick "you belong to me. It seems you have forgotten your place. Maybe I should have Sendak take care of your friend, Shiro."

"No!" as Keith clenched his fist on the wall. "No. Please..." as he bit his lip again. He felt his pride along with his life has shattered into a million pieces. He was a fool to believe that Lotor would forget and move on.

"I-" his throat was constricting more and more as he tried to form those pitiful words that he will never forget. "I am yours until death. Please leave Shiro alone."

"Hmmm..." He hummed. "I'll think about it, but for now, let's see if your pretty little hole remembers this."

Lotor smiled as he pulled the silk panties down to the ankles and unzipped his dark pant down to his thigh with his cock free from its confinement. With a quick admiration feel of Keith's firm ass as he lifted the skirt up, he position the tip near the hole and teasingly stroking a few times before it went in slow and steady.

Keith covered his mouth quick with one hand to cover those betraying sounds. He could feel those quicken pace while both of his nipples were pinched and pulled hard. His head tilted to the side by Lotor's hand as his lips were taken and ravished. A satisfying purred vibrated within their mouths as Lotor gave several quick thrusts with some slow, steady ones.

Their kiss broke with a thread of saliva before trickling down with Keith panting more with each thrusts as Lotor came to a stop with his cock resting inside.

"I missed fucking your warm, tight hole. Let's move somewhere private where I can fully enjoy fucking you senseless."

As he pulled his cock out, placed it back in his pant, and scooped Keith up in bridal-style where they went to another master bedroom at the furthest corner of the place.

* * *

He tossed Keith unceremoniously on the bed and went straight to attacking Keith's already swollen lips with his fingers rubbing and pinching hard while twisting on the rose-colored buds. His lips trailed away onto his smooth neckline and down further until it met one of the swollen red bud as he used his teeth to pull hard and then sucking on it. Keith arched a bit from the pain with small whimpers escaping from his lips as he felt Lotor's sickeningly, satisfied smile on his skin as he went for the other.

His warm kisses peppered down the center of his tone, lithe chest until he felt those cold hands underneath his skirt and down along his legs as he pulled off and tossed away his panties along with his boots. Lotor licked his lips as his warm, wet tongue licked along the outer edge before sticking into his already wet hole. Keith gasped with his eyes dilated and hands over Lotor's hair as his breathing became erratic and hoarse.

Lotor swatted Keith's hands away as his tongue continue to lick hungrily with one of his hand on Keith's harden cock and stroking it in a very slow pace. Keith's hands gripped and crumpled the silky bed sheet hard while his head thrashes side-to-side. His beautiful maid was withering and making those beautiful sounds, a mixture of his low moans and whimpers. It was making his cock hard and slightly leaking of his precum in his tight pant.

With one last lick, Lotor got up while wiping his mouth as he enjoyed the view of a very arousing sight of his dear Keith on bed and ready for him to be fuck. Lotor stripped off all of his clothes and tossing them aside as his hands went back on Keith's sweat glisten body and yanked off the rest of his outfit; leaving him only his satin black stockings on.

He pulled Keith up in a sitting position at the edge of the bed as he crawled over towards the center while pulling Keith along with him on fours over Lotor. His finger stroking underneath his chin like a cat and smiled.

"Ride me, beautiful. Just like before." as Lotor watched Keith gave a small nod and crawled over his body until he was sitting up on his knees and positioned himself over Lotor with his hand over his cock.

He gave a few strokes on Lotor's cock which made the man moaning with high satisfaction and carefully lowered himself down. His hands both on Lotor's shoulder with his eyes closed until it was fully sheathed. Taking a deep breath, Keith made a slow up and down motion for his hole to adjust before he picked up the steady pace.

"You feel so fuckin' good riding my cock as if you were made for this." as Lotor held Keith's slim waist and pounding him hard. "Even more beautiful when you are naked with just those sexy stockings on."

Lotor sat up on the bed with his back on the head board while watching Keith's wet, lithe body riding over his cock. He loved the way Keith swayed his hip while both of his hands was being guided all over his cream-colored supple body. No matter how many whores he has taken, none of them can satisfy him well like Keith does.

Keith placed both hands on Lotor's abs and chest as he swayed his hip while bouncing in a slow, steady movement. Lotor enjoyed the contrast ways of their sex. He loved it hard and fast while Keith was steady and smooth with a hint of fire when provoke. He will enjoy that at a later time, but right now, he want Keith's complete obedience.

"Yes, beautiful. Just like that. You missed having my cock in your pretty hole, do you?" as his hands applied enough pressure to make a light bruise on Keith's waist.

Keith nodded. "I do...your highness."

Lotor's hands went on Keith's cheeks which made him stop moving and pulled him close enough to capture those lips again. Keith wrapped his arms around Lotor's neck as Lotor's hand went to his waist again and motioned his body to move up until he was unsheathed from his cock. He pushed Keith down slowly on his back without breaking their heated kisses and moved his lips on his neck again to nibble and suck on.

With his hands pinned both side of Keith's head with his long, white hair cascading like a veil curtain, his lustful eyes drinking the sex-filled euphoric look on Keith's face. He knew what he wanted now.

"You have only two choices, beautiful. Be with me and I will leave your so-called ragtag friends alone including your precious Shiro or-" while keeping a strong, steady balance with hand as his other hand went to caress along his rosy cheek to his neck. "I will still take you, but I will make sure you watch each and every one of your lovely friends' painful torments starting with your leader."

Keith's eyes flared with anger as his hands went straight to Lotor's neck. Lotor just smiled as he wrapped his free hand around Keith's wrist and tapping it.

"Dying by your hand will be the sweetest gift you can ever give to me, but not before I receive an equal exchange. What will it be, Keith?"

No less than a minute later, Lotor felt those hands loose around on his neck and watched Keith turning his head with those violet eyes looking away. A satisfying worthy grin etched on his face as he leaned down close to Keith's profile and his lips giving a quick peck underneath his eye as he licked away the escaped salty liquid.

He whispered. "Welcome back, my beautiful Keith."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
